Dispenser conditioning for sticks of lipstick is known that is in two portions, comprising a body having a tubular internal volume for receiving the lipstick, which volume is open at an axial end, and a sheath making it possible to close the axial end. The body is usually provided with a head mounted to pivot about the axis of symmetry of the body, and with an extraction mechanism making it possible to extract the stick of lipstick when the head pivots relative to the body.
GB 859 838 describes a lipstick sheath associated with a mirror. That sheath is mounted on a hinge of the frame of the mirror, and forms a cylinder for guiding a piston provided with tongues that clamp the tube of lipstick laterally. The end-wall of the sheath is provided with an ejection spring that pushes the piston away. The axis of ejection of the sheath is parallel to the axis of the hinge of the frame of the mirror. When the sheath is folded away against the mirror, the base of the tube of lipstick stands on a dish fastened to the frame of the mirror. When the mirror is pivoted, the piston is released and it drives the tube, while the spring relaxes. The tube remains held by the tongues in the ejection position, which makes it possible to prevent the tube from falling when taking hold of it. That principle is difficult to transpose to a tube that is presented without an associated mirror, because the lipstick tube is released directly by the movement of the dish associated with the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,714 describes a combined lipstick and applicator brush container whose sheath is subdivided into to portions: a narrow rigid sheath designed to receive the brush and a deformable sheath designed to receive the lipstick tube, which is itself provided with radial-holding lugs. A wall provided with a slot separates the two sheaths. The applicator is provided with a slide which is guided in the slot and which comes into abutment against the lipstick tube. A return spring urges the base of the applicator towards an ejected position. When, starting from the stowage position, the user depresses the wall of the sheath in the radial direction, the user releases the lugs. The spring relaxes and simultaneously drives the applicator and the lipstick tube towards the ejected position. It is then possible for the user to take hold of the lipstick tube and to use it in conventional manner. Unfortunately, on being ejected, the tube might fall because nothing holds it to the sheath. In addition, the use of a sheath with deformable walls is incompatible with the considerations of pleasing appearance and with the values of luxury conveyed by this type of substance.
It would therefore be helpful to provide a dispenser for dispensing a cosmetics, hygiene, or pharmaceuticals substance that limits the number of parts that are visible, and that is very simple and intuitive to use.